wikizfandomcom-20200213-history
Etats unis suite
Dénomination En 1507, le cartographe lorrain Martin Waldseemüller produisit un planisphère (dit « Planisphère de Waldseemüller ») représentant notamment la région méridionale de l'hémisphère ouest. Il y inscrivit alors le prénom féminisé « America », en l'honneur du navigateur florentin Amerigo Vespucci. Le nom du pays fut suggéré par Thomas Paine et adopté pour la première fois par les Treize colonies de l'Empire britannique dans la Déclaration d'indépendance des États-Unis le 4 juillet 1776. La désignation en forme courte — d'usage dans la vie courante, l'enseignement et la cartographie11 — de ce pays est « États-Unis » (en anglais United States, abrégé en « US ») et la forme longue – d'usage dans les documents officiels — est « États-Unis d'Amérique » (en anglais United States of America, abrégé en « USA »). La forme longue « États-Unis d'Amérique » ne ressemble pas à la grande majorité des formes longues qui commence par « République de », « Royaume de », etc. Elle est en revanche proche de celle du pays voisin, les États-Unis mexicains. En France et dans de nombreux autres pays, le pays est également désigné en forme courte, dans le langage courant12, mais aussi parfois dans des discours officiels13, par le terme informel d'Amérique14. En anglais, la forme courte « America » est largement utilisée, y compris dans les discours officiels15. En français, dans le langage courant, le pays est parfois également désigné par « les US », « les USA », « les States » ou « les États » (ce dernier est usité au Canada, principalement au Québec). Histoire Article détaillé : Histoire des États-Unis. Période précolombienne (avant 1492) Articles détaillés : Amérindiens aux États-Unis, Histoire coloniale de l'Amérique et Treize colonies. Les Anasazis construisent des cités bien avant l'arrivée de Christophe Colomb. Mesa Verde (Colorado). Le débat sur l'origine et la date de l'arrivée des Amérindiens en Amérique du Nord n'est pas clos. Les découvertes archéologiques indiquent que l'est des États-Unis est habité depuis plus de 12 000 ans, alors que l'arrivée des premiers habitants du continent remonterait à plus de 30 000 ans. La découverte en 1996 de l'Homme de Kennewick (dans l'État de Washington) d'origine « caucasienne » et daté de 9 700 ans, ainsi que les restes d'un homme, en partie momifié, également de type caucasien retrouvé sur le site de la grotte des Esprits, au Nevada, daté entre -11 000 et -8000, donnent une nouvelle orientation dans le processus de colonisation préhistorique et de peuplement d'origine multiple, de l'Amérique du Nord. Parmi les hypothèses expliquant l'arrivée des Amérindiens, la plus connue laisserait entendre que des tribus de Mongolie et de Sibérie auraient, par petites bandes de chasseurs, émigrés d'Asie par le détroit de Béring, profitant d'une baisse du niveau de la mer. Certains scientifiques pensent que d'autres peuples auraient pu arriver sur les côtes nord, il y a 17 000 ans avant notre ère, lors de la déglaciation des régions du nord. D'autres spécialistes croient que les premiers habitants auraient traversé l'océan Pacifique par bateau pour arriver d'abord en Amérique du Sud16. Avant l'arrivée des Européens, plusieurs civilisations se sont développées sur le territoire actuel des États-Unis : les Mound Builders ont aménagés les premiers tertres vers 3 400 avant J.-C17.. La cité de Cahokia, près de Saint-Louis comptait au XIIe siècle quelque 15 00018 à 30 000 habitants19 et 120 tumulus20. Malgré les difficultés à établir des statistiques, la plupart des historiens s'accordent pour estimer la population autochtone des actuels États-Unis de 7 à 8 millions de personnes en 149221. Au XVIe siècle, les terres situées à l'est des montagnes Rocheuses sont peuplées par des tribus amérindiennes : Cheyennes, Crows, Sioux, Hurons, Iroquois, Cherokees et Creeks qui chassent du bison mais aussi pratiquent la culture, la cueillette, l'élevage et la pêche. Les Iroquois vivent dans la vallée du Saint-Laurent, dans le secteur des lacs Érié et Ontario, dans la vallée du fleuve Hudson et dans la partie ouest des Appalaches. Ils comptent six grandes tribus. Des tribus d'éleveurs et d'agriculteurs, Apaches, Comanches ou Pueblos, habitent les Rocheuses22. Période coloniale (1492-1775) Articles détaillés : Colonisation européenne des Amériques et Treize colonies. Carte de l'Amérique du Nord vers 1775 La Nouvelle-France vers 1750, une partie importante des États-Unis actuels. Christophe Colomb découvre le continent américain en 1492 puis explore l’actuelle Porto Rico l'année suivante. Au XVIe siècle, les puissances européennes à la recherche du passage du Nord-Ouest et de richesses, naviguent puis s’installent le long du littoral atlantique. Ici se succèdent des colonies espagnoles, anglaises, françaises, hollandaises et scandinaves plus ou moins permanentes. Les établissements les plus célèbres et les plus anciens sont ceux de Saint Augustine (Floride, 1565), Jamestown (1607) et Plymouth (fondée par les Pères pèlerins puritains en 1620). Au sud-ouest, les Espagnols agrandissent la Nouvelle-Espagne en menant des expéditions depuis le Mexique. Au nord-ouest, les Russes s’installent le long de la côte Pacifique. Les Blancs entrent en contact et font du commerce avec les peuples autochtones. Mais les Amérindiens ne résistent pas aux épidémies introduites par les Européens (variole, rougeole), à l’acculturation (alcool, armes à feu), aux massacres et aux guerres coloniales. Au cours des XVIIe et XVIIIe siècles se forment progressivement les treize colonies britanniques de la côte orientale, ancêtres des États-Unis (carte). La colonisation est assurée par des compagnies et un système de chartes. Les Français explorent la vallée du Mississippi et fondent la Louisiane. L’Amérique du Nord devient rapidement un enjeu entre les puissances coloniales : l’Angleterre assure peu à peu sa suprématie en remportant les guerres anglo-néerlandaises puis la guerre de la Conquête (1763) contre la France, qui perd ses possessions de l’est du Mississippi (carte). Le peuplement se fait essentiellement par des migrants britanniques et par la traite négrière. Les esclaves noirs sont employés dans les plantations de tabac du sud mais aussi pour le développement des infrastructures. Vers 1775, les treize colonies sont prospères et comptent plus de deux millions d’habitants. Révolution, indépendance et nouvelles institutions (1775-1800) Articles détaillés : Histoire des États-Unis de 1776 à 1865 et Révolution américaine. La déclaration d'indépendance, par John Trumbull, 1817–1818 Dans le courant des années 1770, les colons américains s'opposent de plus en plus à leur métropole : Londres leur refuse les terres indiennes situées à l’ouest des montagnes Appalaches. Les taxes et les impôts sont augmentés alors que les sujets américains ne sont pas représentés au Parlement anglais. Le système de l’exclusif lèse les marchands de la côte est. De nouvelles troupes sont envoyées en Amérique et un climat révolutionnaire s’installe en Nouvelle-Angleterre, à Philadelphie et en Virginie. En 1770, les soldats britanniques tirent sur les manifestants (massacre de Boston). En décembre 1773, les colons détruisent une cargaison de thé (Boston Tea Party) : la guerre éclate l’année suivante. Les insurgés envoient des représentants au Congrès continental qui approuvent la déclaration d'indépendance des États-Unis le 4 juillet 1776. Ce texte, essentiellement rédigé par Thomas Jefferson, proclame les principes de liberté, d’égalité et de droit au bonheur. Pendant la guerre, plusieurs milliers de loyalistes fuient le pays. L’armée américaine, commandée par George Washington, finit par vaincre les Anglais avec le renfort de la France ; le traité de Paris est signé en 1783 et consacre la souveraineté et la naissance des États-Unis. Le second Congrès continental qui a ratifié les Articles de la Confédération en 1781, rédige la Constitution américaine à la Convention de Philadelphie en 1787. Ce texte, auquel sont ajoutés dix amendements (Déclaration des Droits) en 1791, demeure aujourd’hui encore le fondement de la démocratie américaine. George Washington est choisi comme premier Président américain en 1789. Les institutions s’installent définitivement à Washington D.C. en 1800. Le Maroc fut le premier pays à reconnaitre l'indépendance des États-Unis, en 177723. La Déclaration d'indépendance américaine fondait aussi la première nation décolonisée du Monde, bien que l’indépendance ne fût officiellement reconnue qu’en 1783 avec le Traité de Versailles. Elle influença les rédacteurs de la Déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen de 1789. Au XIXe siècle et au XXe siècle, elle servit de référence aux leaders indépendantistes comme Hô Chi Minh au cours de la décolonisation. Conquêtes de l'Ouest, industrialisation et fin de l'esclavage (1800-1917) Articles détaillés : Ruée vers l'or, Conquête de l'Ouest, Guerre de Sécession et Histoire des États-Unis de 1865 à 1918. Processus d'entrée dans l'Union des différents États Le Président Abraham Lincoln met fin à l'esclavage Bataille de Fredericksburg (1862) L'histoire américaine au XIXe siècle est marquée par quatre questions majeures : la conquête de l'Ouest, l'esclavage dans le Sud, l'industrialisation et l'immigration. Le territoire américain s'agrandit progressivement vers l'ouest par des achats (Louisiane à la France en 1803, Alaska à la Russie en 1867) et des conflits. Poussés par la doctrine de la « Destinée manifeste » et par le « Mythe de la Frontière », les Américains font la guerre aux Amérindiens et spolient leurs terres. La guerre contre le Mexique (1846-1848) et le traité de Guadeloupe Hidalgo entraînent l'annexion du Texas puis de la Californie. Le traité de l'Oregon (1846) définit le tracé de la frontière entre le Canada et les États-Unis à l'ouest des montagnes Rocheuses. La ruée vers l'or à partir du milieu du XIXe siècle accélère la colonisation blanche de l'Ouest. En 1859, la découverte des plus importants filons d'argent de l'histoire provoque l'afflux d'aventuriers dans le Nevada, sur le Comstock Lode. Enfin, la construction du premier chemin de fer transcontinental (1869) facilite l'intégration des nouveaux territoires. La conquête de l'Ouest s'achève avec le massacre de Wounded Knee (1890), l'annexion d'Hawaï (1898) et l'entrée de l'Arizona dans l'Union (1912). Alors que la traite des Noirs est supprimée au niveau fédéral en 1808 et que les États du Nord ont aboli l'esclavage entre 177724 et 1804, les planteurs du Sud continuaient de défendre cette institution. En 1860, Abraham Lincoln, candidat du parti antiesclavagiste, remporte l'élection présidentielle : sept États esclavagistes font alors sécession et forment les États confédérés d'Amérique. La bataille de fort Sumter (avril 1861) marque le début de la guerre civile qui fit 970 000 victimes (3 % de la population américaine), dont 620 000 soldats25. Après la victoire de l'Union en 1865, trois nouveaux amendements à la constitution sont votés pour abolir l'esclavage, libérer les quatre millions d'esclaves26, leur donner la citoyenneté et le droit de vote. Mais les lois Jim Crow introduisent la ségrégation raciale dans le Sud, jusque dans les années 1950-1960. La guerre de Sécession a également pour conséquence de renforcer le pouvoir fédéral27. L'industrialisation débute à partir des années 1850. Elle entraîne des bouleversements démographiques, économiques et sociaux. Les villes américaines se multiplient et grandissent rapidement. L'immigration s'accélère et se diversifie. Un prolétariat urbain accompagne la naissance d'un capitalisme sauvage. À la fin du XIXe et au début du XXe siècle, la deuxième révolution industrielle voit l'apparition de la société de consommation et de l'automobile. Les premiers gratte-ciel sont construits dans les centres-villes de Chicago et New York. Alors que la Déclaration d'indépendance des États-Unis fut proclamée le 4 juillet 1776 par les treize colonies britanniques établies en Amérique du Nord, les États-Unis obtinrent leur indépendance du Royaume-Uni en 1783 (traité de Paris) suite à la guerre d'indépendance américaine, puis adoptèrent la Constitution des États-Unis en 1787 lors de la Convention de Philadelphie. La Déclaration des Droits (Bill of Rights) fut, quant à elle, ratifiée par le premier Congrès des États-Unis en 1791. Le développement du territoire s'effectua principalement au cours des XIXe siècle avec la conquête de l'Ouest et les guerres indiennes, mais aussi de par des ententes bilatérales avec d'autres nations européennes et nord-américaines. En 1865, la guerre de Sécession se termina à l'avantage des États du Nord, protectionnistes et égalitaristes face à ceux du Sud, libre-échangistes et esclavagistes. Le pays remporte la guerre hispano-américaine en 1898 : Porto Rico et les Philippines passent sous contrôle de Washington. Élévation du pays au rang d'hyperpuissance à travers les guerres (1917-1991) Articles détaillés : Histoire des États-Unis de 1918 à 1945, Grande Dépression, Guerre froide, Histoire des États-Unis de 1945 à 1964, Histoire des États-Unis de 1964 à 1980 et Histoire des États-Unis depuis 1980. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1933) Mère migrante, photographie de Dorothea Lange (1936) Ronald Reagan (1981) Les premiers pas de l'humanité sur la Lune : Buzz Aldrin est photographié par Neil Armstrong (1969) C'est surtout la Première Guerre mondiale qui consacrera la puissance américaine. Au XXe siècle, les États-Unis devinrent la première puissance économique, culturelle, politique et militaire du monde. D'abord neutre au début de la Première Guerre mondiale, le pays s'engage aux côtés des Alliés le 2 avril 1917 et renverse le rapport de force. Le Congrès des États-Unis refusera de ratifier le traité de Versailles (1919) et d'intégrer la Société des Nations, fidèle au principe de l'isolationnisme. L'entre-deux-guerres est d'abord une période de prospérité matérielle et d'effervescence culturelle appelée les « Roaring Twenties ». Les femmes puis les Amérindiens obtiennent le droit de vote. C'est également le temps de la Prohibition. Puis la Grande Dépression de 1929 qui suit le krach de Wall Street provoque une montée du chômage. Le Dust Bowl affecte le sud du pays et accroît la misère des paysans. Franklin Delano Roosevelt est élu en 1932 et propose un New Deal (« nouvelle donne ») pour combattre la crise, en posant les bases de l'État-providence. Le chômage ne se résorbe totalement que pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. L'attaque japonaise contre Pearl Harbor le 7 décembre 1941 provoque l'entrée en guerre des États-Unis dans le camp des Alliés contre l'Axe, mettant fin de facto aux lois des années 1930 sur la neutralité. L'armée américaine joue un grand rôle dans la libération de l'Europe occidentale et durant la Guerre du Pacifique. En août 1945, le président Harry S. Truman décide d'envoyer deux bombes atomiques pour faire capituler l'Empire du Japon. Les États-Unis deviennent une superpuissance aux côtés de l'URSS. La charte des Nations unies signée en juin 1945 à San Francisco, pose les bases de l'ONU, dont l'assemblée générale siège à New York. Dans les années qui suivent le conflit, les États-Unis se posent en leader du camp capitaliste face à l'Union soviétique : la Guerre froide oppose alors deux modèles politiques et économiques. Afin d'endiguer le communisme, Washington intervient en Europe (plan Marshall, Berlin, création de l'OTAN) et en Asie (guerre de Corée, guerre du Viêt Nam, première guerre d'Afghanistan). Dans le même esprit, en 1949, Harry S. Truman affirme sa volonté d'aider les pays sous-développés à accroître leur niveau de vie par l'industrialisation, grâce à l'apport de connaissance technique des États-Unis28. Le pays se lance également dans la course à l'armement et à l'espace (création de la NASA en 1958, premiers pas sur la lune en 1969). En 1962, la crise des missiles de Cuba a failli être l'élément déclencheur d'une troisième Guerre mondiale et entraîne un embargo total des États-Unis sur Cuba, toujours en vigueur, même si assoupli sous les présidences de Clinton et Obama. L'histoire intérieure du pays est marquée par le Mouvement afro-américain des droits civiques dans les années 1950-1960 menées par Martin Luther King, par l'assassinat du président Kennedy en 1963 et le scandale du Watergate en 1974. L’année 1968 est, pour les États-Unis le sommet d’une décennie troublée (Viêt Nam, Berkeley, assassinats de Martin Luther King et de Robert Kennedy, etc.), le début d’une période d’incertitudes29. La nouvelle politique de Ronald Reagan (1981-1989) est un succès autant dans le pays, avec les Reaganomics, qu'à l'étranger, où il favorise les relations, notamment avec l'URSS, et diminue les armements. Il est généralement perçu comme le vainqueur de la Guerre froide. Époque contemporaine Articles détaillés : Attentats du 11 septembre 2001, Guerre contre le terrorisme et Crise des subprimes. En 2001, les États-Unis sont, pour la première fois depuis 1941, attaqués sur leur territoire. Prestation de serment de Barack Obama, le 20 janvier 2009, qui devient le 44e président des États-Unis. Depuis la fin de la Guerre froide et le démantèlement de l'Union soviétique en 1989-1991, les États-Unis sont la seule hyperpuissance dans le monde. Le pays s'engage dans les relations diplomatiques au Proche-Orient, et participe à la Guerre du Golfe (1990-1991). La présidence de Bill Clinton (1993-2001) sera marquée par les guerres de Yougoslavie, par l'affaire Monica Lewinsky, l'explosion de la bulle Internet et par une croissance économique continue. George W. Bush arrive au pouvoir en 2001 après une des élections les plus controversées de l'histoire du pays, c'est une décision de la Cour suprême des États-Unis qui lui permettra de l'emporter sur Al Gore30. Le 11 septembre de la même année, les États-Unis sont victimes d'une vague d'attentats terroristes islamistes qui font près de trois mille morts. En réponse, Washington se lance dans une « Guerre contre le terrorisme » en Afghanistan puis en Irak (guerre d'Afghanistan et guerre d'Irak). En 2005, le sud du pays est frappé de plein fouet par Katrina, un des ouragans les plus ravageurs de toute l'histoire des États-Unis. Dès 2007, le pays est touché par une crise économique et financière, provoquée par la crise des subprimes et qui deviendra mondiale. De grandes compagnies comme Lehman Brothers ou General Motors sont en faillite. En 2008, Barack Obama est élu en tant que premier président afro-américain du pays, succédant au président sortant George W. Bush devenu impopulaire31. Sa politique tranche avec son prédécesseur, notamment sur le plan intérieur, où il réussit à faire adopter une réforme du système de santé. En 2010, alors que le pays est toujours en pleine crise économique, le golfe du Mexique et les plages du sud sont touchés par la pire marée noire que le pays ait connue suite à l'explosion d'une plate-forme pétrolière de BP. Politique Article détaillé : Politique aux États-Unis. La première page de la Constitution des États-Unis (1787) La Maison-Blanche, le pouvoir exécutif. Le Capitole, le pouvoir législatif. La Cour suprême, le pouvoir judiciaire. Les États-Unis sont une république fédérale présidentielle bicamériste. La forme du gouvernement est celle de la démocratie représentative : le droit de vote est accordé aux citoyens américains de plus de 18 ans ; il n'est pas obligatoire. Les citoyens américains sont gouvernés à trois échelons : le niveau fédéral depuis la capitale Washington, D.C., le niveau des États fédérés et le niveau local (comtés, municipalités). La monnaie, la politique étrangère, l'armée et le commerce extérieur relèvent de l'État fédéral. Le pays est constitué de cinquante États fédérés qui disposent d'une pleine souveraineté dans de nombreux domaines : justice, éducation, transport, etc. Chacun des 50 États a son drapeau, son gouverneur, son congrès et son gouvernement. La législation diffère d'une circonscription à l'autre. La constitution américaine est la plus ancienne constitution moderne encore en vigueur (1787). Complétée par la Déclaration des Droits et de nombreux amendements, elle garantit des droits individuels aux citoyens américains. Pour être adopté, un amendement doit recueillir l'approbation des 3/4 des États fédérés. Les trois pouvoirs (législatif, exécutif et judiciaire) sont séparés : Le pouvoir exécutif est assuré par le président et le vice-président. Ils sont élus ensemble pour quatre ans, au suffrage universel indirect. Chaque État est représenté par son collège de grands électeurs dont le nombre est approximativement proportionnel au nombre d'habitants de l'État en question. Depuis 1951, le président ne peut exercer que deux mandats. Le Président est le commandant en chef, mais ne peut déclarer la guerre. Il réside à la Maison-Blanche et possède un droit de veto sur les projets de loi. Il nomme les membres de son cabinet et dirige l'Administration américaine. Barack Obama a été élu président des États-Unis en novembre 2008 (son mandat a commencé le 20 janvier 2009). Le pouvoir législatif revient à un Congrès composé de deux chambres, le Sénat et la Chambre des Représentants, qui siègent au Capitole. La chambre des représentants compte 435 membres, élus dans le cadre de districts (congressional district) pour un mandat de deux ans. Le nombre de députés dépend du poids démographique des États : les moins peuplés envoient un représentant au Congrès, alors que la Californie en dispose de 53. Chaque État élit deux sénateurs pour six ans, quelle que soit sa population. Le Sénat est renouvelé par tiers tous les deux ans. La Cour suprême est la plus haute instance du système judiciaire fédéral. Composée de neuf juges à vie choisis par le président avec l'accord du Sénat, elle interprète les lois et vérifie leur constitutionnalité. La vie politique est dominée par deux partis : le Parti républicain et le Parti démocrate. Le Parti républicain, fondé en 1854, est considéré comme conservateur ou de droite, son symbole est l'éléphant et sa couleur le rouge. Le Parti démocrate est qualifié de liberal en anglais et classé au centre ou centre-gauche, son animal est l'âne et sa couleur le bleu. Parmi les partis de moindre importance figurent le Parti vert et le Parti communiste. Les États du Nord-Est, des Grands Lacs et de la côte ouest sont réputés plus progressistes que ceux du Sud et des Montagnes Rocheuses. Articles détaillés : Présidents des États-Unis, Vice-président des États-Unis, Constitution des États-Unis, Liste des gouverneurs des États des États-Unis et Élection présidentielle américaine. États et territoires Articles détaillés : États des États-Unis, États des États-Unis par ordre d'entrée dans l'Union, États des États-Unis par population, États des États-Unis par superficie et Territoires des États-Unis. AL AK AZ AR CA CO CT DE FL GA HI ID IL IN IA KS KY LA ME MD MA MI MN MS MO MT NE NV NH NJ NM NY NC ND OH OK OR PA RI SC SD TN TX UT VT VA WA WV WI WY SA GU PR IM IV Les États-Unis sont composés de 50 États et un district fédéral, le District de Columbia. Les quarante-huit États attenants — tous les États sauf l'Alaska et Hawaï — sont appelés États-Unis contigus ou « lower 48 (en) » et occupent la majeure partie du centre de l'Amérique du Nord. L'Alaska est séparé des États-Unis contigus par le Canada; ensemble, ils forment les États-Unis continentaux. Hawaï, le cinquantième État, est situé dans le Pacifique. La carte ci-contre montre les cinquante États, les territoires et met en valeur les régions de recensement des États-Unis. Le District de Columbia n'apparaît pas. En plus des territoires mentionnés sur la carte, les États-Unis comprennent aussi plusieurs autres territoires. L'atoll Palmyra est un territoire non incorporé ; mais il est inhabité. Les îles mineures éloignées des États-Unis sont des îles inhabitées et des atolls du Pacifique et de la mer des Caraïbes. De plus, l'US Navy a établi une importante base navale dans la baie de Guantánamo à Cuba depuis 1898 et sur l'atoll Diego Garcia dans l'océan Indien depuis 1971. Géographie Articles détaillés : Géographie des États-Unis et Climat aux États-Unis. Reliefs Cartographie Précipitations moyennes annuelles Vents Principales agglomérations Densités Cliquez sur une vignette pour l’agrandir Caractéristiques générales Le mont McKinley, point culminant des États-Unis (Alaska) La vallée de la Mort comporte le point le plus bas des États-Unis (Californie) Les États-Unis sont le quatrième pays le plus vaste (9 631 417 km2) derrière la Russie, le Canada et la Chine32. Avec 7 % des terres émergées de la planète, la taille du territoire américain est comparable à celle du continent européen et représente 17 fois celle de la France métropolitaine. Les États de l'Alaska et du Texas sont plus grands que la France. Situés en Amérique du Nord, les 48 États d'un seul tenant (appelés parfois « Mainland » ou « États-Unis continentaux »), dont la forme évoque un pentagone s'étirent sur quatre fuseaux horaires. 4 500 km séparent la côte atlantique à l'est et la côte pacifique à l'ouest33. Il faut parcourir 2 500 km pour relier le Canada au Mexique. Les États-Unis possèdent 12 034 km de frontières terrestres34, 8 893 km avec le Canada (dont 2 477 km avec l'Alaska), 3 141 km avec le Mexique et 28 km avec Cuba (base navale de la baie de Guantánamo). La longueur totale des côtes américaines est de 19 924 km. L'ensemble Missouri-Mississippi parcourt plus de 6 000 km dans le Mainland, l'équivalent du cours de l'Amazone en Amérique du Sud. Les deux derniers États fédérés sont Hawaï, un archipel volcanique de l'océan Pacifique Nord, et l'Alaska, à l'ouest du Canada. Au nord-est des Caraïbes, l'île de Porto Rico est un État libre associé : il s'agit également du plus grand et du plus peuplé des territoires américains. Le point culminant du pays, le mont McKinley (6 194 mètres), se trouve en Alaska. Hors Alaska, le principal sommet est le mont Whitney en Californie (4 421 mètres). L'altitude la plus basse est celle de Badwater dans le parc national de la vallée de la Mort en Californie (- 86 mètres). Principaux sommets des États-Unis35 : Sommet État Chaîne ou massif Altitude en mètres McKinley (mont) Alaska Chaîne d'Alaska 6 194 Saint Elias (mont) Alaska Montagnes Saint Elias 5 489 Whitney (mont) Californie Sierra Nevada 4 421 Elbert (mont) Colorado Montagnes Rocheuses 4 401 Rainier (mont) Washington Chaîne des Cascades 4 392 Grands ensembles naturels Articles détaillés : Liste des parcs nationaux des États-Unis et Monument national américain. Climat océanique (Oregon) Climat désertique (Utah) Climat tropical (Hawaï) Climat polaire (Alaska) Cactus dans le Parc national de Saguaro (Arizona) L'immensité du territoire, la grande variété des reliefs et des climats produisent des paysages très divers selon les régions. Les grands ensembles naturels du pays suivent grossièrement une organisation méridienne : à l'est, une plaine de plus en plus large en allant vers la Floride, borde l'océan Atlantique. La partie nord (Nouvelle-Angleterre) est soumise aux masses d'air polaires en hiver. Le sud subit les influences tropicales. Vers l'intérieur se succèdent les collines du piémont puis les montagnes Appalaches, qui culminent à 2 037 mètres d'altitude et sont couvertes de forêts. Les plaines et plateaux du Centre sont drainés par l'ensemble fluvial du Mississippi et du Missouri. Au nord, les Grands Lacs (Amérique du Nord) représentent une importante voie de navigation reliée au fleuve Saint-Laurent. Les régions du sud (du Texas, à la Floride, en passant par la Louisiane) subissent le passage des cyclones à la fin de l'été, leur climat est subtropical humide sauf le sud de la Floride (région de Miami) déjà tropical. À l'est des montagnes Rocheuses s'étirent les Grandes Plaines fertiles puis les Hautes Plaines semi-arides, du Mexique au Canada. C'est là que se trouve la Tornado Alley, une région couvrant plusieurs États ou parties d'États et où se produisent fréquemment des tornades. L'Ouest américain est dominé par les montagnes Rocheuses, la chaîne des Cascades et la Sierra Nevada qui encadrent des vallées (Vallée Centrale), plateaux (plateau du Colorado, plateau du Columbia) et des bassins d'altitude (Grand Bassin). Les montagnes Rocheuses culminent à environ 4 401 mètres dans le Colorado : le climat est montagnard et la végétation est étagée. Au nord se trouve le supervolcan du Yellowstone. Les bassins intérieurs sont marqués par l'aridité (Désert des Mojaves, vallée de la mort). La côte Pacifique est dominée par des chaînes de montagnes couvertes de forêts. L'influence maritime du Pacifique est immédiatement bloquée par les montagnes et est limitée à une étroite bande côtière. La région est soumise au risque volcanique (mont Saint Helens, mont Rainier) et sismique (faille de San Andreas). Le littoral des États de Washington et de l'Oregon sont en climat océanique très humide, celui de la Californie connaît un climat de type méditerranéen. L'Alaska est un État où dominent les montagnes et les volcans actifs (archipel Alexandre, îles Aléoutiennes) : le littoral subit les influences océaniques alors que l'extrême nord est en climat polaire. Enfin, l'archipel d'Hawaï est constitué d'une série de points chauds et connaît un climat tropical. La plupart des volcans en activité se situent à l'ouest, en Alaska et sur l'archipel d'Hawaï : Mont Blackburn (4 996 m), Alaska Mont Rainier (4 392 m), Washington Mont Shasta (4 322 m), Californie Mauna Loa (4 171 m), Hawaï Mont Adams (3 743 m), Washington Mont Hood (3 429 m), Oregon Glacier Peak (3 213 m), Washington Mont Redoubt (3 108 m), Alaska Mont Saint Helens (2 549 m), Washington Hydrographie Cascade dans le Parc national de Yosemite (Californie) Principaux cours d'eau des États-Unis : Nom Longueur en km Bassin hydrographique en km2 Missouri 4 370 1 376 180 Mississippi 3 778 2 981 076 Yukon 3 185 847 600 Río Grande 3 060 607 965 Arkansas 2 348 505 000 Colorado 2 317 629 100 Ohio 2 102 490 601 Columbia 2 044 668 217 Snake River 1 670 279 719 Kuskokwim 1 165 120 000 Tennessee 1 049 105 870 Les Grands Lacs représentent ensemble une superficie d'environ 250 000 km2, soit la moitié de la superficie de la France métropolitaine. Liste des Grands Lacs, classés du plus grand au plus petit : Lac Supérieur Lac Huron Lac Michigan Lac Érié Lac Ontario Les autres lacs importants sont : Lac Pontchartrain Grand Lac Salé Lac Champlain Lac Mead Lac Almanor Lac Powell Lac Utah Lac Tahoe Géographie humaine Répartition de la population Les quelque 310 millions d’Américains36 sont répartis de façon inégale sur le territoire. La densité de population est en effet plus élevée à l'est du pays que dans l'ouest. La moitié de la population est concentrée à l’Est du 100e méridien avec la Mégalopolis du BosWash, les rives des Grands Lacs (Chicago / Détroit / Milwaukee / Cleveland) et ChiPitts, les Appalaches et le littoral atlantique. Au-delà du 100e méridien, les densités faiblissent pour des raisons historiques (le peuplement s’est fait d’Est en Ouest) et naturelles (aridité). La façade pacifique est plus dense avec l’axe californien (San Francisco / Los Angeles) et le Puget Sound (Seattle / Portland). La densité moyenne des États-Unis est de 31 habitants par km2. Les Américains se concentrent sur les littoraux, y compris ceux des Grands Lacs. À l'ouest du 100e méridien jusqu'au littoral du Pacifique et en Alaska, les densités sont globalement faibles, sauf en quelques villes isolées et en Californie. Cette dernière est l'État le plus peuplé des États-Unis et continue d'attirer les flux migratoires internes et externes. Villes et population urbaine Articles détaillés : Villes aux États-Unis, Liste des villes les plus peuplées des États-Unis et Région métropolitaine (États-Unis). Plus des trois quarts de la population est urbaine. Les États-Unis sont à la troisième place mondiale pour la population urbaine, en valeur absolue37. Plus de 30 % des Américains vivent dans une métropole de plus de cinq millions d'habitants38. Ces agglomérations sont récentes et structurées en réseaux. Leur poids économique est considérable pour le pays. Elles connaissent des difficultés liées à l'immigration, aux mutations sociales et à la mondialisation. La mégalopole du BosWash, un groupe d’aires urbaines du nord-est du pays, s’étend sur 800 km entre Boston et Washington, D.C. en passant par New York. Liste des villes principales (recensement de 2010) : Rang Ville Population dans les limites de la commune Densité par km2 Aire métropolitaine Région Illustration millions rang 1 New York, État de New York 8 175 133 10 194,2 22 1 Nord-Est 2 Los Angeles, Californie 3 792 621 3 041,2 18,5 2 Ouest 3 Chicago, Illinois 2 695 598 4 922,9 11,4 3 Mid-Ouest 4 Houston, Texas 2 099 451 1 301,8 5,9 6 Sud 5 Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie 1 526 006 4 337,3 6,3 5 Nord-Est 6 Phoenix, Arizona 1 445 632 1 074,1 4,1 13 Ouest 7 San Antonio, Texas 1 327 407 1 084,4 2,1 25 Sud 8 San Diego, Californie 1 307 402 1 456,3 3,0 17 Ouest 9 Dallas, Texas 1 197 816 1 339,7 6,3 4 Sud 10 San José, Californie 945 942 2 003,1 1,8 31 Ouest Répartition des activités Les régions les plus dynamiques et les plus attractives sont situées dans la Sun Belt. La reconversion du Nord-Est du pays lui permet de tenir un rôle important. Articles détaillés : Liste des villes aux États-Unis, Liste des jardins botaniques des États-Unis, Politique environnementale des États-Unis et Transport aux États-Unis. Politique étrangère David Cameron et Barack Obama Article détaillé : Politique étrangère des États-Unis. Les États-Unis exercent une influence économique et politique sur le monde entier. Ils sont un membre permanent du Conseil de sécurité des Nations unies et la ville de New York accueille le siège des Nations unies. Quasiment tous les pays ont une ambassade à Washington, D.C. et plusieurs consuls à travers le pays. De même, presque tous les pays accueillent une mission diplomatique américaine. En revanche, Cuba, l'Iran, la Corée du Nord, le Bhoutan, le Soudan, et la République de Chine (Taïwan) n'ont pas de relations diplomatiques formelles avec les États-Unis. Les États-Unis bénéficient d'une relation spéciale avec le Royaume-Uni et des liens étroits avec l'Australie, la Nouvelle-Zélande (dans le cadre de l'ANZUS), la Corée du Sud, le Japon, Israël, et les membres de l'OTAN. Ils travaillent également en étroite collaboration avec leurs voisins par l'intermédiaire de l'organisation des États américains et d'accords de libre-échange, telles que la coopération trilatérale accord de libre-échange nord-américain avec le Canada et le Mexique. En 2005, les États-Unis ont dépensé 27 milliards de dollars en aide publique au développement, la plupart à travers le monde. Toutefois, comme part du revenu national brut (RNB), la contribution américaine représente 0,22 % et au vingtième rang de vingt-deux pays donateurs. Les sources non gouvernementales telles que des fondations privées, des sociétés, et de l'éducation et les institutions religieuses donnent pour un total de 96 milliards de dollars. Le total combiné est de 123 milliards de dollars, soit le plus important dans le monde et le septième en pourcentage du RNB39. Forces armées Article détaillé : Forces armées des États-Unis. Le Pentagone, siège du département de la Défense des États-Unis. Le président détient le titre de commandant en chef de la nation, des forces armées et nomme ses dirigeants, le secrétaire à la Défense et ceux du comité des chefs d’États-majors interarmes. Le département de la Défense des États-Unis administre les forces armées, y compris l'armée, la marine, le Marine Corps, et la force aérienne. La garde côtière est dirigée par le département de la Sécurité intérieure en temps de paix et par le Département de la Marine en temps de guerre. En 2005, les forces armées avaient 1,38 million de personnels en service actif40, en plus de plusieurs centaines de milliers dans la réserve et la Garde nationale, pour un total de 2,3 millions de soldats. Le ministère de la Défense emploie également environ 700 000 civils, sans compter ceux des entrepreneurs. Le service militaire est volontaire, bien que la conscription peut se produire en temps de guerre par le biais du système de service sélectif. Les forces américaines peuvent être déployées rapidement par l'armée de l'air grâce à sa grande flotte d'avions de transport et de ravitaillement aériens, l'United States Navy composée de onze porte-avions, et les Marine Expeditionary Unit en mer sur tous les océans du globe. Hors des États-Unis, les forces armées sont déployées sur 770 bases et installations, sur tous les continents à l'exception de l'Antarctique41,42. Le total des dépenses militaires des États-Unis en 2006, plus de 528 milliards de dollars, comptait pour 46 % des dépenses militaires officielles mondiales et était supérieur à la somme des quatorze autres budgets militaires les plus importants combinées. (En termes de parité de pouvoir d'achat, cela correspond aux six prochains) Les dépenses par habitant étaient de 1 756 $, soit environ dix fois plus que la moyenne mondiale43. À 4,06 % du PIB, les dépenses militaires des États-Unis sont classées 27e sur 172 nations44. La proposition de base pour le budget militaire pour l'année 2009 est de 515,4 milliards de $ soit une augmentation de 7 % sur 2008 et de près de 74 % de plus qu'en 200145. Le coût estimé de la guerre d'Irak pour les États-Unis jusqu'en 2016 est de 2,267 billions de dollars46. En date du 17 octobre 2008, engagés dans deux opérations militaires majeures, les États-Unis ont subi pendant la guerre d'Irak des pertes de 4 185 militaires tués et plus de 30 000 blessés47 et 615 tués durant la guerre d'Afghanistan depuis 200148. Économie Articles détaillés : Économie des États-Unis et Liste d'entreprises américaines. Situation générale Économie des États-Unis Indicateurs économiques PIB $14 266 milliards49 (2009) PIB/hab. (PPA) $46 442 (2009) Chômage 7,7 %50 (février 2013) Croissance du PIB - 2,4 %49 (2008-2009) Inflation (IPC) 2,3 %51 (mars 2009 - mars 2010) Dette publique 84 % du PIB52 (2010) Pauvreté 13,2 %53 (2008) Valeur de la monnaie Taux de change (pour 1 €) 1,313854 (16 février 2011) Taux de change (pour 1 £) 1,586754 (16 février 2011) Taux de change (pour 1 ¥) 0,012654 (16 février 2011) Les États-Unis sont depuis les années 1870 la première puissance économique mondiale55. Ils possèdent une économie mixte dans laquelle le secteur public en 2007 représente 12,4 % du PIB56. Selon le Fonds monétaire international, les États-Unis produisent pour plus de 14 500 milliards de dollars, soit plus de 19 % de toutes les richesses de la planète49. En 2006, le PIB américain était légèrement inférieur à celui de l’Union européenne à parité de pouvoir d'achat57. Le pays se place à la huitième place mondiale pour le PIB par habitant et à la quatrième place à parité de pouvoir d’achat49. Le taux de chômage est relativement faible, entre habituellement 3 et 5 % de la population active. Cependant la crise économique de 2008 a entraîné une remontée du chômage si bien que ce taux atteint 6,5 % en novembre 2008 (d'après l'OIT)58, et atteint 9,9 % en avril 201050. Le PIB américain a augmenté de 32 % entre 2000 et 2008 tandis le budget de l'État fédéral est passé durant la même période de 1 798 milliards à 2 931 milliards de dollars soit une augmentation de presque 40 %59. Représentation graphique des exportations des États-Unis dans 28 catégories de couleurs Les secteurs les plus dynamiques sont la chimie, l'informatique, l'aérospatiale, la santé, les biotechnologies et les industries de l'armement, même si l'avance s'est réduite depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Le principal point fort de cette économie postindustrielle reste le secteur tertiaire (grande distribution, services financiers et bancaires, assurances, production cinématographique, tourisme…), qui contribue pour 75 % du PIB. Les États-Unis sont les plus grands importateurs de biens et les troisièmes exportateurs derrière la Chine et l’Allemagne. Le Canada, la Chine, le Mexique, le Japon et l’Allemagne sont les principaux partenaires commerciaux60. La balance commerciale américaine est déficitaire, en particulier avec la Chine. Le matériel électrique constitue la principale exportation ; le pays importe de nombreux véhicules automobiles61. Les bourses de New York (New York Stock Exchange) sont les premières du monde. Wall Street, à New York, lieu symbolique de l'économie américaine. La dette publique américaine est la plus élevée du monde : en 2005, elle représentait 23 % du volume mondial62. Les États-Unis se classent 35e sur 120 pays pour la dette rapportée au PIB63. Plusieurs atouts expliquent la puissance de l'économie américaine : le territoire américain est immense, bien doté en ressources minières (deuxième producteur mondial de charbon, pétrole, gaz naturel, or, cuivre…) et agricoles. Il est situé entre les deux grands océans de la planète, l'océan Atlantique et l'océan Pacifique. Il est également bien maîtrisé par un réseau de transport varié (Grands Lacs, voies ferrées, ports, aéroports) et dense. La population est cosmopolite, mobile et bien formée. Le niveau moyen de vie est fort, même si les inégalités sociales sont importantes. Le dollar et la langue anglaise ont un rayonnement international. L'État fédéral investit une part relativement importante du PIB dans la recherche et n'hésite pas à se montrer protectionniste. Les multinationales américaines sont présentes sur tous les continents et participent à la puissance économique du pays. Les États-Unis sont au cœur de l'ALENA, une organisation régionale qui favorise la libre circulation des marchandises et des capitaux. En 2005, la population active est de 155 millions de salariés, dont 80 % travaillent à plein temps64. 79 % de la population active américaine travaille dans les services65. Avec environ 15,5 millions de personnes, la santé et la protection sociale sont les secteurs qui occupent le plus d'emplois66. Le taux de syndicalisation est de 12 %, contre 30 % en Europe occidentale67. La mobilité du travail est importante et les congés payés sont plus courts que dans les autres pays industrialisés. Les États-Unis maintiennent l'une des productivités du travail les plus élevées du monde (troisième en 2009 derrière le Luxembourg et la Norvège)68. Politique économique du gouvernement fédéral Les États-Unis ont pris depuis longtemps (Buy American Act, 1933) des mesures visant à protéger leurs marchés publics contre les achats de biens manufacturés produits en dehors de leur territoire. Au début des années 1990, le président Bill Clinton a lancé une politique très active d'intelligence économique, appelée politique d'advocacy (advocacy policy69). L'efficacité de cette politique relève de la capacité d'obtention, d'échange et d'exploitation de l'information entre une multitude d'acteurs et de décideurs, fédérés par des réseaux d'intérêt et de connivences. La perception du monde qu'ont ces acteurs est résolument électronique et leur champ de vision est une planète sous emprise américaine. Le moyen pour cela est le contrôle le plus étroit possible du complexe informations-médias parce qu'il confère le pouvoir. L'efficacité de cette stratégie tient en grande partie à la relation forte entre le secteur public, le secteur privé, et la société civile70. Le gouvernement fédéral exerce aussi une politique systématique d'influence, en s'appuyant sur la Common law et la normalisation internationale. Le gouvernement américain cherche à influencer les organisations multilatérales mondiales (OCDE, ONU, OIT…), les institutions européennes et en particulier la Commission européenne, les enceintes privées (Chambre de commerce internationale, Business Action for Sustainable Development, International Accounting Standards Board), et les organisations de protection de l'environnement. L'influence s'exerce aussi dans les pratiques commerciales et les doctrines de l'aide au développement. Elle s'exerce enfin dans la sphère socioculturelle, en utilisant la technique du social learning, par l'enseignement, la langue anglaise et le cinéma71. Chiffres-clés Dollars américains Quelques chiffres récents : PIB par habitant en PPA en 2004 : 39 498 $72 Investissement (FBCF, 2004) : 19,6 % du PIB72 Recherche et développement (en % du PIB, en 2003) : 2,6 %72 Taux d'inflation (2005) : 3,4 %72 Répartition de la population active (en % en 2004)72 Secteur primaire : 1,7 % Secteur secondaire : 20,8 % Secteur tertiaire : 77,4 % L'économie américaine a créé deux millions d'emplois nouveaux en 2005 Déficit commercial cumulé en mai 2007 : 296 milliards de dollars73 Article détaillé : Accord de libre-échange nord-américain. Société Caractéristiques générales Article détaillé : Société américaine. Société américaine Revenu moyen (en $ constant et par foyer) 46 32674 2005 IDH 0,91075 2011 Coefficient de Gini 0,469 2005 Pauvreté 12,6 % à 3,3 %74 2005 Les États-Unis sont un pays riche et développé, mais traversé par de fortes inégalités sociales. Avec un Indice de développement humain (IDH) de 0,910 en 2011, le pays se classe au quatrième rang des États les plus développés de la planète. Selon le bureau du recensement américain, le revenu brut moyen était de 46 326 dollars en 200574. Il est le plus élevé du pays dans le New Jersey (60 246 $) et le plus bas dans le Mississippi (34 396 $)76. À parité de pouvoir d'achat, ces niveaux de revenus sont comparables à ceux des autres pays développés. En 2006, 10 % des ménages les plus riches concentrait près de 50 % du revenu77. Le pourcent le plus riche en recevait 23 %78. Cette dernière catégorie a bénéficié entre 2002 et 2006 des trois quarts de la progression des revenus. La part des Américains vivant sous le seuil de pauvreté a légèrement augmenté pendant les deux mandats de George W. Bush. Protection sociale Article détaillé : Protection sociale aux États-Unis. La protection sociale aux États-Unis couvre 90 % de la population américaine79. Depuis le New Deal et la création de l'État-providence (Welfare State), le gouvernement met en œuvre plusieurs programmes afin d’aider les personnes en difficulté : Medicare, Medicaid, Aid to Families with Dependent Children (AFDC) puis Temporary Assistance for Needy Families (TANF) pour les mères au foyer, Early Childhood Intervention et SCHIP pour les enfants en difficulté, SSI pour les personnes âgées, les aveugles et les handicapés80, Low Income Home Energy Assistance Program (LIHEAP) pour les plus pauvres81, Old-Age, Survivors, Disability and Health Insurance (OASDHI) pour les chômeurs et les veuves, etc. En 2000, 180 millions d’Américains82 bénéficiaient de la sécurité sociale. Le système de répartition des aides sociales est pluraliste et décentralisé : l’État fédéral donne une enveloppe fixe aux 50 États fédérés. La protection sociale dépend de la situation de l'individu : l'assurance maladie n'est pas obligatoire. L’organisation fédérale des États-Unis entraîne des inégalités géographiques quant aux dépenses et aux redistributions sociales. La philosophie dominante est que la meilleure assurance sociale reste le plein emploi : les divers gouvernements qui se succèdent cherchent avant tout à maintenir la croissance économique et à faire baisser le chômage. Contrairement aux idées reçues, le sort des pauvres ne laisse pas indifférent aux États-Unis83. La pauvreté est largement prise en charge par les Américains dans le cadre des associations caritatives (plus de 650 000 dans tout le pays), des organisations religieuses et des institutions philanthropiques ; les États-Unis sont le premier pays du monde pour le bénévolat84 : 93 millions d'Américains84 le pratiquent à différents degrés. Il implique surtout les retraités et les femmes. Le bénévolat américain est particulièrement développé dans le domaine des arts et contribue au fonctionnement de nombreuses institutions culturelles. En 2005, le système des retraites procurait plus de la moitié de leurs revenus aux deux tiers des retraités des États-Unis85. Le système des retraites américain est complexe : la Social security est une retraite fédérale calculée en fonction du nombre d’années travaillées, des cotisations versées et de l’inflation. À la fin des années 1990, le gouvernement fédéral dépensait 289 milliards de dollars pour le système des retraites obligatoires86. Les Pensions sont payées par les grandes entreprises et les administrations publiques. Enfin, la retraite par capitalisation consiste en des plans d’épargne-retraite et des fonds de pension. Les retraités les plus pauvres reçoivent des aides fédérales complémentaires (OASDHI) et pour les soins (Medicare). Démographie Articles détaillés : Démographie des États-Unis, Immigration aux États-Unis, Liste des lieux les plus riches aux États-Unis et Société américaine. Démographie américaine Population (millions d'hab.) 309 2010 Densité (hab./km2) 33,2 2008 Croissance démographique (%) 6,487 2000-2006 Espérance de vie (années) Hommes : 75,92 Femmes : 80,93 Population : 78,37 2011 Population de 65 ans et + 12,4 %87 2005 Indice de fécondité 2,0672 2011 Taux de natalité (pour 1 000) 13.83 2011 Taux de mortalité (pour 1 000) 8,38 2011 Taux de mortalité infantile (pour 1 000) 6,06 2004 Taux de migration (pour 1 000) 4,18 2011 Âge médian (années) 36.7 2008 Blancs non Hispaniques (%) 65,687 2008 Noirs (%) 12,887 2008 Asiatiques (%) 4,587 2008 Hispaniques (%) 15,487 2008 Avec plus de 300 millions d'habitants depuis 2006, la population des États-Unis représente environ 4,5 % de la population mondiale. Selon le bureau du recensement, à la date du 1er avril 2010, la population résidente des États-Unis se chiffrait à 308 745 53888. La population américaine a augmenté de 27,3 millions, soit 9,7 %, depuis le recensement de 2000. La croissance démographique annuelle est de 0,89 %65. Son indice de fécondité est de 2,05 enfants par femme65. Le nombre d'immigrés clandestins est estimé à 12 millions de personnes, soit 4 % de la population totale89. En 2006, 1,27 million d'immigrés ont reçu une carte de résidence légale. Le Mexique est leur premier pays d'origine depuis deux décennies suivent, depuis 1998, la Chine, l'Inde et les Philippines90. En 2009, les cinq États les plus peuplés étaient la Californie (environ 37 millions d'habitants), le Texas (environ 25 millions), l’État de New York (environ 19,5 millions), la Floride (environ 18,5 millions) et l’Illinois (environ 13 millions)91. Sept États avaient une population inférieure à 1 million d’habitants : par ordre décroissant, le Montana, le Delaware, le Dakota du Sud, l’Alaska, le Dakota du Nord, le Vermont, et le Wyoming, qui constitue l’État le moins peuplé avec moins de 550 000 habitants91. Au final, le recensement de 2000 montre que les dix États les plus peuplés abritent 54 % de la population, tandis que 3 % de la population réside dans les dix États les moins peuplés. En 2000, le Sud (100,2 millions d’habitants, soit 36 % de la population) et l’Ouest (63,2 millions d’habitants, soit 22 % de la population) rassemblaient plus de la moitié de la population totale. Ils sont aujourd’hui plus peuplés que le Nord-Est (53,6 millions d’habitants, soit 19 % de la population), centre historique du peuplement et de la révolution industrielle. Depuis les années 1950, on observe un déplacement du centre de gravité du pays depuis le Nord-Est (qui abritait 26 % de la population en 1950) vers le Sud-Ouest. Ce sont en effet les États de l’Ouest et du Sud qui enregistrent la plus forte progression démographique. Ainsi, entre 1980 et 1990, 54,3 % de la croissance démographique nationale s’est faite au bénéfice des trois États de Californie, de Floride et du Texas. Cette tendance a perduré entre 1990 et 2000, le taux de croissance de l’Ouest ayant été de 19,7 % et celui du Sud de 17,3 % tandis qu’il s’établissait à 5,5 % dans le Nord-Est ; le Texas est désormais plus peuplé que l’État de New York. Entre 1990 et 2000, pour la première fois, tous les États américains ont vu leur population augmenter, au premier rang desquels le Nevada. Comme au cours de la décennie précédente (+ 42 %), il a de nouveau enregistré le taux de croissance le plus important (+66 %). L’Arizona, le Colorado et l’Utah affichent des croissances atteignant plus de 30 %. Structure par âge (estimation 201134) : 0-14 ans : 20,1 % (hommes : 32,1 millions, femmes : 30,8 millions) ; 15-64 ans : 66,8 % (hommes : 104,4 millions, femmes : 104,8 millions) ; + 65 ans : 13,1 % (hommes : 17,8 millions, femmes : 23,4 millions). La démographie des États-Unis diffère, sur certains points, de celle des autres pays industrialisés et développés : Ils sont le premier pays d'immigration du monde : en 1991, ils ont accueilli plus de 1,8 million d'immigrants et, en 2005, ils comptent officiellement 36 millions d'habitants nés à l'étranger, soit 12,4 % de la population. La natalité y est plus forte et dynamique que dans les autres pays riches. Ils sont au troisième rang des pays les plus peuplés, derrière la Chine et l'Inde. Un tiers environ des habitants se réclament aujourd'hui d'ancêtres appartenant à une minorité. Il existe une cinquantaine d'agglomérations de plus d'un million d'habitants. Onze ou douze millions de clandestins travailleraient aux États-Unis, provenant essentiellement d'Amérique latine. Sciences et culture Article détaillé : Culture américaine. La statue de la Liberté est l'un des symboles des États-Unis et de manière plus générale un symbole de liberté, de démocratie et du rêve américain92. La culture américaine a une base anglo-saxonne, qui s'explique par les origines historiques du pays. L'anglais est la langue la plus parlée. Cependant, les apports d'autres cultures contribuent à faire des États-Unis un creuset culturel : l'héritage amérindien se lit dans certains mots et toponymes. l'influence hispanique est forte en Californie, au Nouveau-Mexique et au Texas ainsi que dans plusieurs grandes villes ailleurs (New York, Miami en Floride, Hartford dans le Connecticut). l'influence française, mais surtout acadienne, est forte en Louisiane. les immigrants européens ont également marqué la culture du pays. Articles détaillés : Liste des inventions américaines, Universités aux États-Unis, Liste des universités des États-Unis, Bibliothèques aux États-Unis, Système éducatif des États-Unis, Cinéma américain et Société américaine. Science et techniques Le MIT est l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses au monde. Depuis la fin du XIXe siècle, les États-Unis occupent les premiers rangs mondiaux pour la recherche scientifique et les innovations techniques. En 1876, Alexander Graham Bell dépose un brevet pour l'invention du téléphone. Le laboratoire de Thomas Edison met au point le phonographe, la lampe à incandescence et l'une des premières caméras. Au début du XXe siècle, les entreprises de Ransom E. Olds et d'Henry Ford expérimentent de nouvelles façons de produire les véhicules automobiles. En 1903, les frères Wright procèdent à l'un des premiers vols en avion. L'arrivée au pouvoir des nazis au début des années 1930 contraint de nombreux scientifiques européens à émigrer aux États-Unis, tels qu'Albert Einstein et Enrico Fermi. Au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le projet Manhattan fait entrer le monde dans l'âge atomique. La course à l'espace pendant la Guerre froide a produit d'importantes avancées dans l'armement et l'industrie aérospatiale. C'est aux États-Unis que sont nés l'ARPANET et l'internet. Les systèmes informatiques pour la guerre en réseau développés au cours de la Guerre Iran-Irak se sont diffusés dans la plupart des entreprises stratégiques américaines, et assurent une domination par la connaissance technique. Le gouvernement fédéral apporte ainsi un soutien en information stratégique pour que les grandes entreprises américaines remportent des marchés à l'exportation93. Aujourd'hui, la recherche scientifique et technique reste en pointe notamment dans le domaine des OGM, grâce à d'importants investissements et des universités renommées. Une majorité des Américains aujourd'hui a un accès à internet, et 99 % sont possesseurs d'un poste de télévision (il y a aujourd'hui plus de téléviseurs que de résidents dans un foyer moyen, sans parler des postes qui se généralisent dans les lieux publics, tels les transports en commun, les ascenseurs ou les hall d'aéroports94). Littérature et philosophie Articles détaillés : Littérature américaine et Théâtre aux États-Unis. L'écrivain américain Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849) Au XVIIIe siècle et au début du XIXe siècle, la littérature américaine reste influencée par les œuvres et les auteurs européensnécessaire. Vers le milieu du XIXe siècle apparaît une littérature proprement américaine avec des auteurs tels que Nathaniel Hawthorne, Edgar Allan Poe ou Henry David Thoreau. Le romancier Mark Twain et le poète Walt Whitman sont les principales figures littéraires des États-Unis dans la deuxième moitié du XIXe siècle. Emily Dickinson, qui n'était pas célèbre de son vivant, fut par la suite reconnue comme l'une des poètesses essentielles de l'Amérique. Onze Américains ont reçu le prix Nobel de littérature au XXe siècle, Toni Morrison étant la dernière en 1993. Ernest Hemingway, lauréat de l'année 1954, et John Steinbeck, lauréat de l'année 1962, sont des écrivains majeurs du XXe siècle. Parmi les romans les plus importants, on peut citer : Les Aventures de Huckleberry Finn de Mark Twain (1885), Gatsby le Magnifique de F. Scott Fitzgerald (1925), Les Raisins de la colère de John Steinbeck (1939). Le roman noir est un des genres littéraires les plus populaires. Les transcendantalistes menés par Ralph Waldo Emerson et Henry David Thoreau sont à l'origine du premier mouvement philosophique américain au XIXe siècle. Après la guerre de Sécession, Charles Sanders Peirce puis William James et John Dewey développent le mouvement du pragmatisme. Au XXe siècle, Willard Van Orman Quine et Richard Rorty sont les représentants de la philosophie analytique. Arts plastiques et visuels Article détaillé : Arts aux États-Unis. Au milieu du XIXe siècle, l'Hudson River School est un mouvement artistique, fondé par un groupe de peintres influencés par le romantisme. Leurs tableaux représentent les paysages américains. L'exposition de l'Armory Show en 1913 à New York est considérée comme le point de départ de l'art moderne aux États-Unis. Georgia O'Keeffe, Marsden Hartley et d'autres artistes expérimentent de nouveaux styles et mettent en œuvre une sensibilité unique. Après 1945, Jackson Pollock et Willem de Kooning font naître l'expressionnisme abstrait ; Andy Warhol et Roy Lichtenstein inventent le pop art. L'art de la photographie se développe de manière précoce aux États-Unis, dès le XIXe siècle, avec des photographes comme Alfred Stieglitz, Edward Steichen, Ansel Adams, et bien d'autres. Dans le domaine de la bande dessinée, le comic et le comic strip sont deux genres nés dans la presse américaine. Les super-héros comme Superman (1938), Batman (1939) ou Spider-Man (1962), sont devenus des icônes et des symboles de l'Amérique. Architecture La Willis Tower à Chicago a été le plus haut gratte-ciel du monde de 1974 à 1998, et reste à ce jour le plus haut des États-Unis. Articles détaillés : Architecture aux États-Unis et Liste des plus hautes constructions des États-Unis. L’architecture aux États-Unis est diverse selon les régions et s'est construite grâce aux apports extérieurs, qui n'ont pas été uniquement anglais. L'architecture amérindienne et coloniale a laissé peu de vestiges. Avec la naissance des États-Unis, les bâtiments publics sont influencés par l'Antiquité gréco-latine et reflètent l'idéal républicain. Au XIXe siècle se succèdent de nombreux styles tels que le Greek Revival, néogothique, City Beautiful, éclectisme, style Beaux-Arts, style victorien qui se rattachent aux traditions européennes. L'architecture américaine s'émancipe vraiment à la fin du XIXe siècle avec la création d'un nouveau type de bâtiment : le gratte-ciel. Dans l'entre-deux-guerres, l'Empire State Building et le Chrysler Building sont des exemples fameux de style Art déco. La Prairie School inaugure la période de l'architecture organique aux États-Unis. Louis Sullivan et Frank Lloyd Wright sont considérés comme ses principaux représentants. Le siège de l'ONU à New York est l'illustration la plus remarquable du style international après 1945. Dans les années 1960, les œuvres majeures du postmodernisme sont le Lincoln Center et le Metropolitan Opera. Les années 1970-1980 sont marquées par l'édification de musées aux formes audacieuses (Musée Guggenheim, Walker Art Center, Getty Center) et les architectes Pei et Richard Meier. Musique et arts du spectacle Article détaillé : Musique des États-Unis. Broadway à New York Phineas Taylor Barnum est l'un des premiers promoteurs du théâtre américain, qui commença dans le quartier des spectacles à Manhattan en 1841. Edward Harrigan et Tony Hart s'associent dans les années 1870 pour produire une série de comédies musicales à New York. Au début du XXe siècle, Broadway devient le centre de ce genre aux États-Unis. Les chansons et les mélodies d'Irving Berlin, Cole Porter et Stephen Sondheim deviennent des classiques. En 1936, le dramaturge Eugene O'Neill remporte le prix Nobel de littérature; le prix Pulitzer de théâtre récompense Tennessee Williams, Edward Albee et August Wilson. En musique, Charles Ives (1874-1954) est considéré comme l'un des premiers grands compositeurs américains, dans les années 1910. Henry Cowell et John Cage ont essayé après lui de donner une approche américaine de la composition classique. Aaron Copland et George Gershwin développent une synthèse spécifiquement américaine de la musique populaire et classique. En ce qui concerne la musique populaire du XXe siècle, les États-Unis sont le berceau du gospel, du jazz, du blues, du rhythm and blues, du rock 'n' roll, de la soul, de la house music, du disco, de la funk, du jazz-rock et du rap. Isadora Duncan et Martha Graham furent les figures centrales de la création en danse moderne ; George Balanchine et Jerome Robbins sont les grands noms du ballet. Cuisine Un dessert américain : l'apple pie Article détaillé : Cuisine des États-Unis. La cuisine américaine est à l'image du peuplement du pays, c'est-à-dire diverse et métissée. Toutefois, les principaux apports sont allemand, hollandais et irlandais et ces influences perdurent jusqu'à nos jours. La cuisine amérindienne compte également beaucoup : les recettes traditionnelles des Indiens d'Alabama sont préservées et protégées comme un patrimoine culturel95. Il existe également de nombreux plats et cuisines régionaux : cuisine amish en Pennsylvanie, cuisine cadienne de la Louisiane, cuisine paysanne du Vieux Sud (dont la cuisine virginienne), californienne ou de la Nouvelle-Angleterre. C'est aux États-Unis que sont nés la cuisine rapide (fast-food) et les produits de consommation de masse, qui se sont diffusés dans le monde entier (Coca-Cola, etc.). Religion Article détaillé : Religion aux États-Unis. Depuis la fin du XVIIIe siècle, la religion est officiellement séparée de l'État et ce principe est assuré par la constitution (article VI et premier amendement). Dans la constitution et dans la Déclaration des Droits, il n'est jamais fait référence à Dieu ou à la Providence96. Cependant, il se retrouve sur la monnaie américaine : « In God We Trust » (qui signifie « En Dieu nous croyons ») est depuis 1956 la devise nationale et a été déclarée juridiquement compatible avec la constitution97. Néanmoins, l'État fédéral ne subventionne aucune école religieuse au nom de la liberté religieuse98. Depuis 1962, la prière à l'école est prohibée par l'arrêt Engel contre Vitale96. Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier que le premier amendement garantit la non-ingérence de l'État dans les religions et la liberté de culte. La société américaine accorde une place importante à la religion et à la spiritualité : par exemple, on peut trouver dans chaque chambre d'hôtel une Bible, dans les rues des drapeaux et autres vignettes clamant la souveraineté et la miséricorde de Jésus, et le président américain n'hésite pas à évoquer Dieu dans ses discours. On parle ainsi souvent de « religion civile ». La grande diversité des Églises et le dynamisme dont elles font preuve sont en grande partie expliqués par l'histoire du pays. Aujourd'hui encore, les différentes Églises sont impliquées dans la vie sociale et politique de la nation. L'athéisme a tendance à progresser aux États-Unis99. Les athées américains s'organisent en associations parmi lesquelles la Coalition laïque pour l'Amérique est la plus puissante. Dans les universités, l’Alliance des étudiants laïques possède quelque 146 bureaux sur les campus du pays99. La composante chrétienne se voit renforcée aux États-Unis de part l'immigration soutenue provenant des pays hispaniques dont les populations sont majoritairement catholiques redonnant ainsi vigueur au catholicisme américain notamment dans les États de Californie, Arizona, Texas et Floride. D'après une étude réalisée en 2012100 par le Pew Research Center, 73 % des Américains sont chrétiens (48 % protestants et 22 % catholiques), 20 % n'ont pas de religion et 6 % pratiquent une autre religion (judaïsme - 1,7 %, bouddhisme - 0,7 %, islam - 0,6 %, hindouisme - 0,4 %, autres religions - 2,1 %)101. Sport Article détaillé : Sport aux États-Unis. Le Cowboys Stadium au Texas contient le plus grand écran géant du monde Depuis la fin du XIXe siècle, le baseball était considéré comme le sport national des États-Unis, avant d'être supplanté par le football américain102. La compétition automobile (Nascar), le basket-ball et le hockey sur glace sont d'autres disciplines majeures (dans cet ordre) dans le pays102. La boxe et les courses de chevaux sont les sports individuels les plus suivis, même s'ils sont concurrencés par le golf. Le football, appelé soccer aux États-Unis, est largement pratiqué par les jeunes et les équipes d'amateurs. Le tennis et d'autres sports de plein air sont également appréciés. Si de nombreux sports ont été importés d'Europe, c'est en Amérique qu'est né le basket-ball : il fut inventé par le canadien James Naismith à Springfield en 1891. Quant à la Crosse, elle dérive de pratiques amérindiennes précoloniales. Le surf existait dans les îles Hawaï dès le XVe siècle et fut remis au goût du jour par Duke Kahanamoku (1890-1968). Le skateboard et le snowboard ont été inventés aux États-Unis au XXe siècle. Huit jeux olympiques eurent lieu sur le territoire américain, quatre d'été (St Louis, 1904 ; Los Angeles, 1932 ; Los Angeles, 1984 ; Atlanta, 1996), quatre d'hiver (Lake Placid, 1932 ; Squaw Valley, 1960 ; Lake Placid, 1980 ; Salt Lake City, 2002). Les athlètes américains ont remporté un total de 2 191 médailles depuis les débuts des jeux olympiques d'été, soit plus qu'aucun autre pays103. Le pays occupe la seconde place derrière la Norvège pour les jeux olympiques d'hiver, avec 216 médailles104. Plusieurs sportifs américains sont devenus célèbres dans le monde : on peut citer, parmi tant d'autres les joueurs de baseball Mickey Mantle et Babe Ruth, le boxeur Mohamed Ali, le joueur de tennis John McEnroe, l'athlète Carl Lewis, le joueur de basketball Michael Jordan, le golfeur Tiger Woods ou le nageur Michael Phelps. Parmi les plus importantes manifestations sportives, on trouve le Super Bowl (finale du football américain), les World Series (finale de baseball), l'Indianapolis 500 (course automobile à la renommée mondiale), l'US Open de tennis, ou le marathon de New York. Fêtes et jours fériés Fêtes et jours fériés Date Nom français Nom américain Sens 1er janvier Jour de l'an New Year's Day Nouvel an Troisième lundi de janvier Jour de Martin Luther King Martin Luther King Day Naissance de Martin Luther King, pasteur afro-américain militant pour les droits civiques des Noirs. Troisième lundi de février Jour de George Washington Washington's Birthday (communément, President's Day) Naissance de George Washington, premier président des États-Unis (22 février), et d'Abraham Lincoln (12 février). Dernier lundi de mai Jour du Souvenir Memorial Day Souvenir des anciens combattants. 4 juillet Jour de l'indépendance Independence Day Commémoration de la déclaration d'indépendance de 1776. Premier lundi de septembre Fête du Travail Labor Day Célébration de la contribution des travailleurs au pays, le premier défilé a lieu en 1882. Deuxième lundi d'octobre Jour de Christophe Colomb Columbus Day Fête célébrée en l'honneur de Christophe Colomb. 11 novembre Jour des anciens combattants Veterans Day Commémoration de la fin de la Première Guerre mondiale. Quatrième jeudi de novembre Action de grâce Thanksgiving Remerciements à Dieu pour l'arrivée saine et sauve en Amérique du bateau le Mayflower. 25 décembre Noël Christmas Day Nativité Certains jours sont fériés dans un État, mais pas dans l'autre : en Californie par exemple, le César Chávez Day (31 mars) ou le Native American Day (le 4e lundi de septembre), les écoles publiques peuvent être fermées. Langues Article détaillé : Langues des États-Unis. Langues (2010)105 Anglais 229,7 millions Espagnol (incl. créole) 37,0 millions Chinois 2,8 millions Français (incl. cadien et créole francophone) 2,1 millions Tagalog 1,6 million Vietnamien 1,4 million Coréen 1,1 million Allemand 1,1 million Statut des langues Aucune loi n'a été votée pour préciser la ou les langues officielles à l'échelle fédérale. Toutefois, 30 États sur 50 ont voté de telles lois au profit de l'anglais comme langue officielle, et 28 d'entre-eux appliquent cette loi aujourd'hui3. En outre, l'État de Hawaï est officiellement bilingue anglais-hawaïen. L'État du Nouveau-Mexique permet l'usage de deux langues, l'espagnol et l'anglais, sans qu'aucune ne soit officielle. De la même façon, la Louisiane permet l'usage du français et de l'anglais. Dans les territoires insulaires, l'anglais ainsi qu'une ou deux langues autochtones sont officiels : l'espagnol à Porto Rico, le samoan dans les Samoa américaines, le chamorro dans l'île de Guam, le chamorro et le carolinien dans les Îles Mariannes du Nord. Au XXIe siècle, les deux principaux partis politiques fédéraux ne semblent pas enclins à voter une loi au niveau fédéral, car elle pose le problème de la part de plus en plus importante des hispanophones dans certains États. Débattre de l'anglais comme langue officielle était considéré par ces partis comme une mise en conflit entre les électeurs anglophones et les électeurs issus d'une immigration récente. Des groupes de pression, comme U.S. English ou English First, tentent d'imposer l'anglais. Louisiane 1968 : Le Conseil pour le développement du français en Louisiane (CODOFIL), organisme d'État chargé de promouvoir le français en Louisiane est créé, à l'initiative de James Domengeaux, représentant (député) et avocat francophone. Par la suite, le français gagne un statut spécial dans cet État (toutefois, la Louisiane n'est pas déclarée officiellement bilingue). Les lois de 1968 en faveur de la renaissance francophone sont votées à l'unanimité par la Chambre des représentants et le Sénat de la Louisiane. 1971 : Edwin Edwards est le premier gouverneur francophone de la Louisiane au XXe siècle. La ville de Lafayette (Louisiane) est membre de l'Association internationale des maires francophones (AIMF)106. Personnalités américaines célèbres Artistes américains Écrivains américains Économistes américains Hommes d'affaires américains Hommes politiques américains Historiens américains Informaticiens américains Ingénieurs américains Militaires américains Scientifiques américains Religieux américains Sportifs américains Listes : Liste alphabétique de peintres américains Liste des dirigeants des principales institutions des États-Unis Liste d'écrivains américains par ordre chronologique Liste des juges de la Cour suprême des États-Unis Liste de personnalités américaines par État Liste de poètes américains Liste des présidents des États-Unis Liste de scientifiques américains par ordre alphabétique Symboles des États-Unis Drapeau des États-Unis Grand sceau des États-Unis E pluribus unum Revers du Grand sceau Annuit cœptis, Novus Ordo Seclorum Cocarde de l'armée de l'air (USAF)107 Statue de la Liberté Oncle Sam Pygargue à tête blanche Columbia Cliquez sur une vignette pour l’agrandir Statistiques Dépenses militaires : 688 milliards USD (budget prévisionnel pour 2010108) Lignes de téléphone : 150 millions (en 2008)34 Téléphones portables : 270 millions (en 2008)34 Postes de radio : 575 millions (en 1997) Postes de télévision : 219 millions (en 1997) Ordinateurs : 659 pour 1 000 habitants Utilisateurs d'Internet : 231 millions (en 2008)34. 15e mondial dans la proportion de population ayant accès au haut débit avec 81,17 millions d'abonnés (juin 2009)109. Nombre de fournisseurs d'accès Internet : 7 800 (en 2000) Routes : 6 465 799 km (dont 4 209 835 goudronnés) (en 2007)34 Voies ferrées : 226 427 km (en 2007)34 Voies navigables : 41 009 km (en 2008)34 Nombre d'aéroports : 15 095 (dont 5 174 avec pistes goudronnées